Jumping Into A Storm
by Typhoon73
Summary: Nora Frye is the 16 year old daughter of Evie Frye and she's about to experience the life her mother once lived with the support of Evie and Jacob of course. This is my fist Assassin's Creed FanFic so please bear with me and give this a shot, of course you're welcome to tell me what you think Rated T for now but it can change Written in Nora's PoV
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. This is my very first Assassin's Creed fanfic, so bear with me and please be kind on this journey. Just … give it a try and tell me what you think.**

 **Thank you and enjoy,**

 **T73**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am sitting in my room and listen carefully to the argument that is taking place in the study of my mother downstairs. I was sent to my room the second my uncle showed up at the front door of our house, covered in scratches and with a wide grin.

I could tell that my mother was anything but pleased about his appearance and scowled at him before she realized that he probably spent some quality time in one of his favorite pubs. She started to have a whinge but he simply laughed it off. My mother glanced at me and sent me up to my room, dragging him to her study and shutting the door loudly. Since then thirty minutes have gone by and I start to feel bored and a little bit more than annoyed.

It's not like I am a little child anymore. I am sixteen already and I am very well aware that my beloved uncle is more than a daredevil, sometimes even a little vacuous. That's what I love about him the most.

Don't get me wrong, I admire my dear mother for her sangfroid and her knowledge, but sometimes she's a little too uptight for my liking. My uncle is the complete opposite of her even after all these years they had freed London from the despotism of Crawford Starrick and the other Templars, it seems like he never gets enough and is looking purposely for trouble.

How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Nora Frye, daughter of Dame Evie Frye and niece of sir Jacob Frye. I am sixteen years of age and an only child. My father's name is David Pritchard, a banker and for a long time not in the picture anymore which isn't so bad because he couldn't handle my mother's temper quite well.

Yes, most of the time she's reserved but I know that deep within her is a seething volcano and sometimes it bursts, and this can be frightening, very frightening. But when she's becoming the woman she probably was before everything calmed down a little, I like her the most. I have no idea what she was seeing in my father. Perhaps she was hoping that she could offer me a normal life, a normal childhood.

I remember the day when I was seven and started to climb up to the top of the oak that was standing in the garden of our house. Mother was standing nearby and watched me proudly, perhaps because I started to explore origin with pleasure. At that age, I was really good in climbing already and sometimes my mother gave me some advices how to strengthen my grip and my steps, how to foresee the problems I might face while climbing up higher trees. Sometimes Jacob joined our training and helped my climbing skills as well, that's when we had the most fun.

That was until my father surprisingly came home early from word and looked for us, finding us in the garden and me in the treetop. He yelled at top of his lungs to come down immediately and I was losing my focus. As a result, I ended up with a broken arm after falling off the tree and my parents fought hard for the very first time and every now and then my father claimed that Jacob would be bad company for me while mother contradicted that this only happened because he was screaming like a little girl and that it had nothing to do with Jacob.

Whilst my parents were arguing, Jacob knocked at my door and poked his head into my room, grinning mischievously. I felt bad because of my parents' argument and was on the verge of tears so he started to tell me stories about his and my mother's adventures when they had been in the age of twenty and how they fought the bad people to help the people of London. I hardly believed those stories in the beginning, especially the part when he told me that my mother had been wearing a dress. I never have seen her wearing such piece of clothing so I thought that he was making it up to console me, and it worked. Imagining my mother in a dress made me giggle, it still does.

He also told me about Henry Green and that he was a great help while they were freeing London and that he and my mother had been more than just friends until he had to leave England for India, that was two years before she had met my father, one year later she had given birth to me. I know that my mother was saddened every time Jacob brought Henry up and that she changed the topic when their story came up.

Sometimes I wonder what would have been when Henry wouldn't have had to leave or if my mother would have gone with him to India. Sometimes I wonder if I would exist and if, what kind of father Henry would have been. He is something like a father figure to me, though. Yes, I know him personally, and he's teaching me things when he's back in London.

When I was younger, I pretended that he was my father and so I told my friends because they did not know any better. Thanks to David Pritchard I have dark hair and brown eyes, and my complexion isn't as fair as that of my mother so I passed as Henry's daughter instead of David's and I liked it and it seemed like it honored him as well because he never corrected people who assumed that we were father and daughter. That was until my mother put an end to this charade because most of London knew that she was the wife of David Pritchard and that I am not the result of adultery while Henry Green was in town. After all she is still a respectful woman and no one dares to doubt that and no one dared to question her ability to be a single mother.

I also remember the night my parents had another argument and that there was silence at some point, it was way too silent then. But then David stormed past my room and grabbed some belongings from their room before he left the house once and for all, left us. I do not know what happened that night but I am sure that he tried to raise his hand against my mother, and that he regretted it he left the house without turning back for once. That was when I was nine and since that night I never heard of him again. What a wet!

Ever since that night it seemed like my mother was coming back to her old self and she started to spent more time with her brother again, talking about things and got herself into shape again. Sometimes she was fooling around with Jacob in the garden, perhaps like they did in other ages, wrestling. Sometimes it scared me because it seemed like things were getting out of hand until I understand that they were practicing a one-on-one battle. After David left, my mother stopped hiding who she truly is and I learned that there is for real a Brotherhood called Assassins and that she and Jacob once used to be Master Assassins. That's how I found out what is lying dormant within me, where my family is actually coming from. It doesn't mean that my mother is willing to send me in the same battle she has been fighting years ago, but it means that she's hiding no longer who she really is.

She has started to tell me everything she knows about the Brotherhood and where its origin lays and who was Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad to the Assassins. She has started to teach me everything about the life of an Assassin since I was ten and ready to understand what it means to make amends. And so, does Jacob.

He's the one who's teaching me how to fight back if necessary but right now I am afraid that he jeopardized everything he has been working for by picking up a stupid bar fight just because he got bored.

After my mother became her old self again, we travelled the world, more or less. I have seen places other children only dreamt of, I meat people others never had seen for real because they are operating in the shadows and who jump head first into a sea of flames.

I stand as soon as I hear the heavy footsteps of my uncle and open cautiously the door of my room, seeing him passing by with a grim face.

I take a deep breath and walk down the stairs, knocking lightly at the door of mother's study and waiting patiently until she calls me in. I might be a hoyden but I have manners. I open the door as soon as I hear her muffled voice and frown the moment I see her sitting at her oak desk, rubbing her temples. "Mother?"

She looks at me and smiles a little but I know that she's forcing herself to do so, so she won't worry me. "Nora."

I stand patiently at the door and look at my mother. I can see the lingering pride she has been trying so hard while she was with my father, and I can see why men were falling for her hard. I can imagine the younger Evie Frye with her dark hair, blue eyes, freckles, devilish smile and self-confidence. At least I got her smile. Her aging doesn't take off any of it but sometimes I could meet her younger person only to see if she always had been that rational or if this is the being of David.

I take a deep breath and step a little closer. "Is everything alright?" I do ask this not because of their argument but because I'm afraid that she's throwing out of our house because of whatever he has done this time.

She sits up straight and nods hesitantly. "Why shouldn't be anything alright?"

I ask her directly, "Has Jacob to leave?"

My mother turns fully to me and frowns. "Why should he have to leave, sweetheart?"

I turn the corners of my mouth downwards and shrug and am stuck for an answer. I can see that something is worrying my mother and I take another step forward.

She looks long at me and frowns. "Can you do me a favor, Nora?"

I don't have to think twice. "Of course."

She's shifting in her seat and she turns serious. "Be my eyes and ears out there and be cautious. The streets aren't as safe as my brother and I thought, especially not if you are a Frye."

Her face is telling me that she knows something and there is something going on in the streets of London that she won't tell me about right now. I turn to leave and reply with a wicked grin, "I love you too, Mum." I hear her chuckle.

And she's muttering, "I love you more, my dearest."

I smile but deep within me I know that this is just the calm before the storm.


	2. Chapter 2

I sit on the couch that is standing in the middle of our living room and listen to the chirping of the birds and the murmuring of the people as they pass our house while I try to focus on the notice of my mother's pocket book she has written while liberating my hometown. Focusing is hard, though. I still wonder what my mother and my uncle had been talking about last night and what upset him that much.

I know better than to ask her when I came down and had breakfast with her but I could tell that she was racking her brain. I could tell because she was even more quiet than usually and every now and then I saw the muscles in her jaw twitching. At least she isn't mad because of me.

I lick my lips and turn the page, pretending that I am soaking all my mother's notes in.

"Nora."

I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear her saying my name and I look at her like she caught me flatfooted, swallowing hard even though I know I have done nothing wrong.

I can see a smile playing around her mouth and I relax immediately. I relax because normally she's a serious person even though she has a good life she settled down, but in the same time it appears like she's something's missing ever since. I mean, if there is absolutely no other way she's the last person who is dodging trouble. But only in case of need.

I look long at her and wonder why she's wearing her coat. I can imagine what kind of gracefulness my mother radiated in her young age because she still has not loosen any of it. I immediately straighten my back and glance questioningly at her. "Yes?"

My mother is silent for a brief moment like she's searching for the right words before she says with a soft smile, "Walk with me."

I jump to my feet before I know it myself and I hear my mother chuckle, something that rarely happens unless she's training me and I make mistakes which annoys me and I am about to lose my temper. She always has a way to calm me down again, though.

I grab my leather jacket and follow her out of the house, glancing back. "What about Jacob?" I ask that because I am sure that he will worry when he wakes up and we are gone.

My mother follows my eyes and arches an eyebrow. "He can suit himself."

I nod slowly while I'm holding my breath, knowing better what's the reason why she's so upset with him. We walk in silence down the street and I can see that she probably is wallowing in memories. I know better and keep my mouth shut. I smile at those people who are greeting my mother almost reverently and glare at those who huddle together and whisper behind our back. I know that not everyone had been on terms with Jacob and my mother.

"Your uncle and I had been twenty when we walked those streets again." My mother suddenly says and my eyes find her face, ignoring the people around us. "We hardly knew what we would get ourselves into back then." She pauses and takes a deep breath. "We had been young and fearless."

"And now you are only fearless," I ask with a mischievous smile.

Her blue eyes find my brown and my smile drops immediately "No, not since I have you, Nora. After I gave birth to you, I am cautious so I can keep you safe, to protect you." I know that she can see the sadness in my eyes because she puts a hand on my back and leaves it there with a soft smile. "Don't get me wrong, Nora. I always would choose you, no matter what. I hope you do know that you are my shining star."

I inhale deeply and nod slowly, knowing that every word of her is true but I can also see that something is laying heavy on her heart. I don't dare to ask what is burdening her these days. I glance a little longer at her and smile at her. "I know."

"Lucky you," she suddenly says and I feel my eyebrows rise high.

"Excuse me," I ask because I am not only a little confused by her statement.

My mother looks bloody serious at me before she shoves her hands in the pockets of her coat. "You've taken a little too long to respond."

I blink a couple of times before a laugh erupts from my chest and she's smiling at me. Not that vacuous smile she's giving some strangers, a real smile, a warm smile. But as fast as it came as fast it is gone again and her features are tainted with sadness. Something I've rarely seen but I know better than to ask what the matter is. I lick my lips and dare to broach the subject of old days. There is no use to beat about the bush anymore. "You and Jacob must have given up a lot when you decided to liberate London."

My mother slows her steps and I can see her frowning a little, but then she says in a calm voice, "Not as much as you might think, Nora. When Jacob and I came to London, we were obstinate, inexperienced and far too naive to understand the big picture."

I frown as well because of that statement. "Inexperienced?"

She's smiling again at me because she knows that I hardly can imagine her being hotheaded. "We went to London on our own responsibility after completing our missions, the Brotherhood knew nothing of our unauthorized actions. Neither would they have agreed to such a bold venture, we were only twenty years old then. Hardly older than you are today. We had the foolhardy idea that the city would only be waiting for us, that we would come here and liberate it without much resistance. That the inhabitants would welcome us with open arms. But that was not the case. There was much more resistance than we had initially assumed, and the gang leaders had not had not given up their territories without a fight. There were far more sympathisers than we had assumed. The Templars had corrupted most of London. Even then, Jacob and I had been well attuned to each other. Perhaps that's why we thought it wouldn't take us that long to get the city back from Templars hands."

"But now they are gone for good." I state matter-of-factly.

It makes her stop abruptly and I barely notice it until I hear her voice asking, "Are they, Nora?"

I stop as well and turn her only to see her frown deeply and I get an idea what this is about. "Is this what Jacob and you had been fighting about last night?"

She continues walking and answers, no almost growls, "He's a reckless fool, that's what we fought about."

I have to force myself not to smile because that would only add fuel to the fire. "But there has to be a reason why he picked up a fight in the pub."

Her faces turns dark and she takes a deep breath. "You do not know my brother as well as I do. One should assume that once bitten, twice shy. Not Jacob. He goes back and jumps headfirst into the fire. Already at that time, it had nearly led us to go our separate ways."

That is new to me. Neither she nor he ever mentioned that. "Oh?"

She's glaring at me because at some point I adopted that kind of asking while spending more time with my uncle, and I tug my chin in. "This is a different story."

"Are you going to share it?"

"Not today."

Of course, this is her answer and I suppress an annoyed groan. I am fully aware that she and Jacob are having stories they aren't going to share with me or anyone else, and that is okay with me, at some point. But being completely secretive can be annoying for some people like me. I got myself in trouble when I was younger because I could not hold my fire and sniff about in her notes that were only designed for her. Let us call them diaries. Boy, that was trouble. I hardly saw my mother turn that angry like back then. Ever since that day I hardly went into her study anymore, not when she did not accompanied me. Perhaps that was the general idea, scaring me that much so I'd stop sniffing about. I feel a smirk coming up but I am pretty good in canvasing, too. I have two great teachers when it comes to that. I look down at her, that's the benefit of being a little taller than my mother and keep a straight face. "So, what's this about then?"

She stops right in front of a semidetached house and opens the front door without knocking which makes me wary. "I want you to introduce you to someone who is dear to me."

I slow down and frown deeply at her. Have I been missing something out?

My mother rolls her eyes and enters the building without a second thought. "You know what I mean."

"Not exactly," I mumble but follow her anyway, knowing that my words would earn a cagey look. I wiggle my brows the moment my mother is glaring at me and watch her taking off her coat and I do the same with my jacket.

I sense that she's careful when we step deeper into the house and that she's on alert, I wonder why. "Mum, what are we doing here and why are we setting foot in an apparently uninhabitated house?"

She doesn't look at me but raises a hand while she's leading the way to an oak door. "Hush."

I have opened my mouth to say something more but shut it as soon as she admonished me, pouting a little. I'm sorry but I'm still a teenager. She opens the door and seems to relax immediately, I wonder what she's seeing that put her at peace and follow her without a second thought. I enter a kind of private library. The walls are studded with floor-to-ceiling bookshelves, not an inch of the shelves is wasted and this sight is awe-inspiring in a weird way. The room is larger than you think at the first sight, knowledge of several centuries must be stored in here. Don't get me wrong, I love books, almost more than my mother, but this is beyond my imagination. This is beyond everyone's imagination. Whoever maintains this library, he has a life task. "Holy cow." I whisper and earn another glare of my mother. I don't dare to speak above a whisper. "What is this."

She is different, she answers in a strong voice. "This is a small part of the history of the Assassin Brotherhood that we were able to gather together and safely adhere to here. Assassins around the world have done their bit. That's the knowledge we've been able to gather over the last fifteen years."

I finally find my voice again. "You gathered that in the last fifteen years?" I ask and she's nodding. "That explains why you have been a busy woman. Who is taking care of it?"

"That would be me," a deep voice answers my question and a man rounds the corner. He maybe is in the age of 20. He has an olive complexion, wavy brown hair cut short, and hazel eyes. He is tall, of average weight, and is wearing a dark suit.

A broad smile takes place on my mother's face and she needs no time to engulf this man in a tight hug, I raise my eyebrows high.

She takes a step back after a moment and size him up before she turns her attention back to me, keeping a hand on his arm. "I want you to meet my daughter," she says with no further explanation.

The stranger smiles at me and bows his head. "Nora. I heard a lot about you."

I am not really sure how to react and cross my arms over my chest like a sulky child. "I wish I could say the same. I have never heard of you."

"Nora!" My mother says sternly but this time I am not daunted. On the contrary, it disgruntles me that this man apparently knows about me but I have never have heard of his existence. Or perhaps it's disgruntling me that my own mother rather spent time with some nonentity instead with me.

He smiles down at my mother and doesn't seem to be offended by my behavior. "You are right, she has the traits of Jacob."

Great he even takes my dearest uncle away from me now. Now, I am the one who is offended and I huff much to the dislike of my mother.

He steps closer to me but doesn't make the attempt to shake my hand. "My name is Silas Sutton."

My mother's keeping her distance and a straight face. "Silas was one of the urchins Jacob and I took care of after we took control of London."

My anger vanishes into thin air immediately and I frown. "You're one of Clara O'Dea's boys?"

Silas nods just once. "I was, yes." It seems like something starts to cloud his expression all of a sudden. "After Clara went missing, your mother took me under her wings before I hung out on the streets and end up straying from the straight and narrow."

Yes, that sounds like the mother I know and I feel bad instantly and in the same breath, I wonder why my mother has covered up Sila's existence.

It seems like he can read my mind because he says, "After Clara disappeared, ambiguous men started looking for the urchins she cared for. Some of them could be brought to safety by Jacob and your mother, others had less luck. Evie and Jacob have taken me into their doctrine, just like a few others who have not been misled by false promises."

"What happened to the unlucky fellows?"

It seems like I twisted a knife in a wound because my mother looks down at her feet and Silas is pressing his lips together.

She steps closer to us with raised brows. "There is only little I can teach you, Nora. You have to find your own way, and I hope that Silas is teaching you the things I taught him instead of you. The path you are about to enter is long and stony and you will need all sorts of help."

Right now, she's making my flesh crawl and I step closer. "What if I need your help, Mum. You're not done teaching me." I gasp when I find myself in a tight hug of hers and my eyes flutter shut.

"I am at your side as long as I can, my beloved daughter." She whispers and the next second she's composing herself again, looking long at me as she pulls away. "Now listen closely to Silas and learn. I will pick you up in a few hours."

I smile a little and nod once. "Of course."


End file.
